


Separated

by fxtzsxmmxns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxtzsxmmxns/pseuds/fxtzsxmmxns
Summary: Harry Potter, now an Auror, must go undercover to stop an organization from selling house elfs. This means leaving Ginny and the rest of his family and friends, with no contact, for no one knows how long. And isn’t there something fishy about that one guy?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
——————————  
*January 16*  
Harry

Harry sat in his chair bouncing his knee, sandwiched between Coboal and Geoffrey. The squad was brought into Sabbos office after there were rumors of an exchange that was going to happen. He glanced around trying to summarize everyone’s moods but just like him they seemed to express no emotion. Everyone sat in silence, even Octez who typically liked to openly state his opinion at any turn. 

Harry was lost in deep thought. Though he was excited about a mission, as they hadn’t had a good one in forever, he sincerely hoped it wouldn’t take a long time. He and Ginny had been married 3 months now and he was so happy. Their wedding had been at the Burrow and all of their closest friends and family had come to celebrate. He remembered watching Ginny walking down the isle and how she had just radiated beauty. He could feel the big, goofy grin that had appeared on his face but he hadn’t cared. All he could think about was that he was finally going to marry Ginny Weasley. He loved his wife more than anything and having to leave her , for any reason at all, brought tears to his eyes. Oh he knew she could take care of herself of course, but he liked being there for her. 

He was jolted out of his daydream when Sabbos pushed open the door and dropped down into the chair behind his desk. He cleared his throat and everyone sat up straight eyes fixed on Sabbos. 

“Now I know that you have all been made aware about an exchange...” Sabbos began. 

“Well yeah we’ve heard about it, but what’s the exchange of and what are we supposed to do about it,” Octez chimed in. 

A few people murmured some agreements about the questions posed. 

“Well if you’d let me continue Octez, I would be able to tell you. In response to your first question, we have been notified by trustworthy sources that there will be some House Elf shipments going out and that the shipper is getting a ton of money from the buyer. I realize that this is not something the ministry would usually take on, but thanks to Minister of Magic Hermione Granger, times and laws have changed, and we are to help stop the exchange. All of you are to go undercover and gain connections and find out details to help stop the operation. Anything you find out, gets reported to me immediately,” Sabbos explained. 

“How long is the mission,” Octez asked. 

“Don’t know,” Sabbos said with a sigh. “Could be a week, a month, maybe even a year. There’s no way to really know when everything will go down.”

“Is it no contact,” Harry whispered. 

Everyone turned their heads to face him. He wasn’t usually one to ask questions. Just go with the mission. 

“Other than reporting to me through a secure line, yes,” was the response. 

A heavy weight fell upon the room. While not everyone had a significant other, most everyone had a family and the thought of possibly going a year undercover with no contact with them shook them to their cores. 

“When do we leave,” Geoffrey questioned tentatively. 

“Tomorrow. 5:30 A.M sharp. Bring only your wand and the clothes that you’re going to wear. You’ll be supplied with everything else,” And with that, Sabbos exited the room. 

Harry sunk back into his chair. Possibly a whole year without Ginny or Ron or Hermione or any of the Weasleys and he was leaving tomorrow in the early morning. There would be no time to even say goodbye to anyone but his wife and he didn’t even know how he was going to be able to do it. 

When Harry looked back up he noticed that most of the group had already left the room but sitting a few chairs away was Octez who looked deeply concerned. 

“Everything all right mate?”

“Er no not really,” Octez responded. “Found out a few days ago my wife was pregnant. We were so excited but with us possibly being gone a year, I might miss the birth of my child and that is not something I should have to miss.”

Octez somberly rose to his feet and walked out the door. 

Harry sat stunned. He thought he had it bad. And while his situation wasn’t good at all, he could not imagine having to possibly miss the birth of his child. He grew angry at the thought that all of these good people who simply wanted to help fix the world were going to possibly have a year of their lives and happiness taken away from them so he rose from his chair and stormed out of the room towards the fire places. From there he grabbed some floo powder, stepped into a fireplace, and announced Grimmauld Place. For a moment his insides felt funny and then he was standing in his living room. 

——————————  
Ginny

Ginny lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had gotten home early from a Harpies practice so she took a shower and then plopped onto the bed. There was absolutely nothing to do and Harry wouldn’t be home for another 2 hours at least. After around 30 minutes of gazing up she decided she was feeling a tiny bit peckish. With as little effort as possible she swung her legs off the bed and rose to her feet. Grabbing her mug from her dresser she walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Once she had reached the kitchen she realized that she was not in fact hungry, but instead wanted some tea so she pulled out everything she needed and began to make some tea. She watched intently as she stirred her tea around in her cup and then blew gently to cool it. Taking a sip to make sure she was satisfied, she began to head back upstairs. She had only just set her mug down when she heard a loud stomp come from downstairs. 

Ginny rushed over to the balcony to see what the commotion was about but then she saw Harry sitting on the floor on the verge of tears. As fast as she could she ran down the stairs over to his side. 

“Harry look at me, what’s wrong?”

He glanced at her but all that came out was a choke. Being gentle she helped hoist him onto his feet and then up the stairs to the bed where he flopped down and brought his hands to his face. 

“Harry please just tell me what’s going on!” 

She could hear the concern growing in her voice and she wanted nothing more than to find out what had made her husband so upset. Ginny sat down next to him and began rubbing his back, attempting to calm him down. After a while he spoke up. 

“We have another mission. It’s not contact and we don’t know how long it will be. Sabbos said it could possibly be up to a year.”

Ginny was paralyzed. A year?! She knew Harry’s job was important but that didn’t make it hurt any less. She turned to look at his face and proceeded to wipe the tears away from his eyes. 

“Well I mean there’s no guarantees that you’ll be gone for a year.”

“No, but it’s highly likely and I just don’t know how I’m gonna do it.”

Ginny gazed into his eyes hoping for some kind of sign that he didn’t actually believe what he was saying but found nothing. She felt his palm come to her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips were soft on hers and to her they felt like home. They had had kisses that said everything before but none quite like this. She could feel him apologizing and praying that it would not be a whole year. When they broke away his hand caressed her cheek to wipe away a tear. After a long while Ginny broke the silence. 

“What time are you leaving?”

“Well I need to be at the Ministry by 5:00 A.M tomorrow so I’ll probably have to wake up around 4:30.”

Ginny let out a deep breath. She hadn’t realized that he was leaving tomorrow, much less so early in the morning. 

“Can you do me a favor,” Ginny asked. 

“Anything,” Harry replied. 

“Say goodbye now. And don’t wake me up in the morning when you leave.”

She could feel the tears streaming down her face and she saw the look of concern in his eyes but she knew that he understood. Ginny was pulled into a hug by Harry where she continued to cry into his shirt. 

It had now become dark and so Harry layed down on the bed and motioned for Ginny to join him. She snuggled in close with her head resting in his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. The sound had always seemed to bring her comfort. She looked up at him as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and then placed her head back on his chest. Though she knew that he was still awake and watching her, she had begun to feel drowsy and she could no longer keep her eyes open. She squeezed him one last time before she closed her eyes and drifted off into her slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
——————————  
*January 17*  
Harry

Although Harry knew that he needed to be rested for tomorrow he could not seem to sleep. He stared longingly at Ginny as he gently stroked her hair. He wanted more than anything to be able to skip the mission and stay here with Ginny. He wanted to be there for her games, when she was tired and he needed to carry her upstairs, and all the little moments in between. Harry also deeply resented the fact that he was unable to say a proper goodbye to his family. He glanced over at the clock on his table. 3:30 A.M. Harry knew that he didn’t truly need to be up till 4:30 but he could not lay in bed any longer. As carefully and quietly as he could he rolled Ginny off of his chest. He made sure she was comfortable and then threw on a blanket to keep her warm. Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. His hand lingered on her cheek for a moment and then he turned away to go downstairs. In the kitchen he decided to make some breakfast and then brought it into the sitting room. As he walked to go sit down he switched on the radio. He sat, slowly eating his breakfast, listening to the music.

It wasn’t until Harry tried to grab some more of his food when there was nothing less did he actually go to see what time it was. 4:25. He figured that it was time for him to start getting ready so he cleaned off his plate and then went upstairs to go take a shower. As he walked past Ginny lying on the bed he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He stood for what felt like hours in the shower, just feeling the water flow down his body. The world seemed so quiet and yet his head was filled with screams. He couldn’t stand having to leave his home and family. Harry switched off the shower, dried off and then put on a simple t-shirt and jeans. When he emerged from the bathroom the sun was shining through the blinds. He looked over at Ginny. She looked so beautiful with the sunlight bouncing off of her bright, red locks. Her skin was glowing and he could see the freckles that lined her sleeping form. Placing one last kiss on her lips, he turned and walked out of the room. Once downstairs he grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. 

“Ministry of Magic,” he whispered into the silence of the morning.

He felt the familiar feeling of his body being twisted and then he stood and looked out into the hallway of the Ministry.

A few feet ahead of him Harry spotted a small group of his team chatting so he headed towards them. Casey, Geoffrey, and Coboal seemed to be discussing the mission but off to the side he noticed Octez standing silently by himself. 

“How are you feeling mate?”

“Not too great but I’m here and I’m ready to go to work so I think that’s all that really matters.”

“You know that’s not true Octez. It’s okay to be upset. I certainly am.”

“Yeah well it’s not like we can bail. This mission is super important and it’s also important that we stay focused cause making a mistake could result in our death, though considering you’ve cheated death a few times I guess it doesn’t bother you too much.”

Harry let out a small chuckle. While it was true that in the past he got lucky when it came to not dying he knew it was only a matter of time before his luck ran out. He was about to respond to Octez when Sabbos appeared and called everyone’s attention.

“All right everyone,” Sabbos started. “I know it’s early and we’re all tired and that we’re all concerned about the timeline of this mission, but I want to thank you all for being here. You’ll notice that Casey is going around with some duffel bags. Please make sure to get one from her and then check to make sure there are clothes, toiletries, and any other necessities like potions inside. There is an undetectable extension charm on these bags so anything important that you need to store should be placed in these bags. Everyone will receive a roommate that you will share a flat with to help keep track of where everyone is. You and your roommate will receive another pair of roommates who will be assigned to the same sector as you within the organization. I’ll read off the list now. Casey, Adler. Geoffrey, Coboal. Michaels, Thad. Langston, Pierce. Hanton, Silver. Hu, Artin. Carmel, Ernic. And Octez, Potter. Casey, Adler, Michaels, and Thad will work under Dante Murphey. Geoffrey, Coboal, Hanton, Silver, you’re under Rachael Jackson. Hu, Artin, Carmel, Ernic, you’re under Bryce Huntson. And lastly, Octez, Potter, Langston, and Pierce will work under Zanger Colcoor.”

Harry glanced at Octez and then at Langston and Pierce. They were fairly close so there shouldn’t be too many issues with them working together. However, he had never heard of Zanger Colcoor. He knew of Dante Murphey, Rachael Jackson, and Bryce Huntson but Zanger Colcoor was a new name.

“Alright everyone, pair up and let's get moving. Make sure to grab a key from me when you walk by. The location of your flat will be on your key so just say that and you’ll arrive there.”

Harry got in line behind Langston with Octez behind him. 

“Well I guess I’ll see you in the field Langston,” Harry said.

“See you there Potter.”

Harry looked down at his key that had just been placed in his hand. “Duro.” It sounded like a nice place. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

“Duro,” he announced.

His body twisted around and then he stood in his new home for who knew how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s chapter 2! I hope you’re enjoying the story so far. Again this is my first fic so feedback is greatly appreciated:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Right now I am done with the first 3 but I’m working on the rest. I am not sure how long this will be (I’m just going with it) but this is my first fanfic so comments and feedback are greatly appreciated:)


End file.
